Joker and DollFace?
by BulletBabe95
Summary: What if there was a villain more pyscho than the Joker? Will he fall for her or hate her? read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey Guys This Is My First Story So If It Sucked Dont Hesitate To Tell Me So I Know That It Needs Improving  
Thankz!  
MH95 xoxo**_

_Batman walked around the cells in Arkam, looking at all the villains that were sat there bored. Suddenly he came across a small-ish girl, her icy blue bangs covering her face, the rest of her hair was black, cascading down to her waist. She seemed to be wearing a doll costume, which was also black and ice blue. He unlocked the door and stepped cautiously, catching her attention. She looked up, her icy blue eyes looking at him happily. Batman stared at the scared running jaggedly up her cheek, stopping just under her eye, which was covered in eyeliner, he face was naturally pale, black lipstick covering her what seem to be cherry red lips._

'_May I help you?' she asked, her voice silky smooth, yet managed to pierce a whole into Batman, make him shudder._

'_Um… I don't remember you being administered into Arkam…' he stated as she shrugged, before looking at the floor._

'_Well I wasn't caught by the famous Batman that's for sure' she laughed before looking up again, wonder in her eyes._

'_You're Batman right?' she asked as he nodded, before she leant back on the wall._

'_What's Joker like?' she asked, her big blue eyes gazing over his face._

'_He's a psychopathic villain…' he replied warily. She nodded before looking down, her black lips twisted into a frown._

'_I just wanna know if he's like me… crazy but… is misunderstood… so kills to seem psychopathic but… just needs a friend…' she whispered as Batman stared at her sympathetically, before he smiled at her._

'_Well Joker's in the room down the hall if you want me to get him…' he began as she looked up, a grin on her face._

'_Really? I thought villains weren't allowed in the same room… and I thought we weren't allowed to get anything… really?' she asked as he shrugged, before shutting the door behind him, her walked down the hall till he saw Joker sat on the floor, looking at his suit._

'_Joker… I don't suppose you can come see this kid… she wants to ask you something…' Batman asked as Joker looked up, confused._

'_Uh… why?' he questioned as Batman sighed._

'_Just do it clown face' he sighed as Joker nodded._

'_Fine, fine… just don't blame me if this girl is a serial killer and kills me and all of you lot' he smirked as Batman tolled his eyes, before grabbing the villain by the scruff. He dragged him down the hall and threw him into the girls room, before shutting and locking it, walking down the hall._

'_Joker…' she smirked as Joker looked up, his face surprised._

'_DollFace? You're dead!' he squeaked as she looked up, glaring._

'_Really now? Yeah I was hit by a car but doesn't mean I died you stupid dumbass! I just had broken ribs that's all… that and this' she smiled as flicked her fringe, revealing the scar._

'_How?' Joker asked as she sighed._

'_Well the right side of my face came into contact with the car and my cheek got caught on this thing sticking out of the car and well… now I look almost as ugly as you' she laughed as he scowled at her._

'_So… any idea's on getting out of here?' she asked as he nodded, before pointing to a camera._

'_We've gotta get rid of that first…' he sighed as she stood up, walking over._

'_Joker let me get on your back' she smiled as he raised an eyebrow, before crawling over. She stood on his back before doing some re-wiring._

'_Now it should just replay a video of us talking… so we're good on that part' she sighed as she jumped down._

'_Well how bout the door?' he asked as she walked over, opening it._

'_The stupid bat never locked it' she smiled as she walked out, looking round._

'_Any windows around here?' she asked as he pointed to a window down the hall._

'_Fancy freefalling?' she smirked as he shrugged. They ran down the hall, before Joker punched the window hard. The alarms went off as they jumped out the window, making there escape._

**There You Go... REVIEW PLEASE! And I'll Give You A Hug! **


	2. Escape and Family

**Hey! I was Bored so I decided to post another Chappie of my crappy story XD anywayz ENJOY!**

Joker sighed as DollFace lead the way, a grin on her lips.

'So J how'd you get caught?' she asked as he grunted, thought she chose to ignore it. They continued to walk through the sewer until they saw a ladder.

'Right here we are…' DollFace smiled in triumph as she began to climb the stairs. Joker looked up her skirt, grinning.

'You gonna stare at my ass all day or are you gonna climb clown boy?' DollFace asked as she pushed off the lid, climbing through it.

'Where are we?' Joker asked as DollFace looked around.

'In the centre of Gotham…' she replied before gasping.

'Rings and Riddles should be around here!' she clapped as Joker sighed.

'I don't wanna see Ringmaster it was bad enough seeing you!' he growled as DollFace huffed.

'J she's your _sister! _Show some respect you jackass' she laughed before she walked down the alleyways, Joker trudging along behind.

'How come you're always so bubbly and happy?' Joker asked, clearly annoyed.

'Coz… I'm bout to see my two best friends… problem?' she asked as he nodded, before they saw a light in one of the ware houses. DollFace turned around and paced a gloved finger to her lips, before she crept down the alley, before quietly getting on a dumpster. She peered into the broken window to see Ringmaster and Riddler talking, frowns on their faces. DollFace grinned before jumping back down, walking towards the door.

'Come on then Joker' she giggled quietly before flicking out her gun, swinging open the door.

'Alright Mother fuckers! Hands up where I can see them… then give me your money I'm kinda broke' she laughed as Ringmaster ran up to her, flinging her arms round her neck.

'Holy shit Dolly you're alive!' she gasped as DollFace hugged her back, mouth agape.

'Don't call me Dolly! I know I'm short and I know I look like a Doll but come on!' she whined before Ringmaster turned to her brother.

'Well big bro… long time no see…' she sighed as he nodded, his head bowed low.

'Well look at me then' she smirked as he looked up, their green eyes clashing. Ringmaster gave him a smile, making him grin in return.

'Right sibling reunion over moving on!' Riddler laughed as DollFace jumped onto a desk, swinging her legs childishly.

'right bitches we need a way to get rid of the Batman… Any idea's?' she asked as Riddler and Ringmaster shrugged. She looked over at Joker, who was thinking.

'We need to find his GREATEST weakness… then use it to our advantage' he thought aloud, as DollFace grinned.

'Smart J…' she smiled as he looked at her, he felt butterflies in his stomach. He cursed mentally before looking over at Riddler, who was gazing lovingly at his sister. He strolled over and placed a hand on his friends shoulder, before his lips were near his ear.

'Don't get any idea's… or you'll be gone before Batsy' he snarled before walking into a different room, sitting down onto a dusty sofa. Ringmaster came in and slumped next to him, before turning to face her brother.

'J…' she began, fiddling with her red suit before he sighed looking at her.

'What do you want Leo?' he asked, not realising he was using her real name.

'Do you like Dolls?' she asked as he raised an eyebrow at her.

'Well she's annoying…' he replied as she nodded.

'Right but do you _like _her? Coz like… usually you'd kill someone as happy as what Lily I mean DollFace is now… it doesn't make sense…' she sighed as Joker growled, clenching his fists.

'I don't know what I feel for her Rings… I'm confused… and I hate being confused…' he sighed as she nodded.

'Wow your acting like Scarecrow when he's trying to figure out a math problem…' she giggled as he glared at her, before shrugging.

'Guys we know Batman's weakness!' Riddler called as the other two ran back into the other room, where they see DollFace sat casually on the desk, her arms wrapped around her pale legs.

'What?' Joker sighed as DollFace shrugged.

'Well he likes helping people right? Well maybe me being the cute and innocent here… and great at acting one of you lot pretend to kill me when I'm not dresses as a villain and then he will be thrown into mild depression… now it's only mild so we'll have to be extra sneaky… but we need at least… uh… 7 deaths until he hit's a "Breakpoint" … all the victims will have to be kids… that'll work better on the bastards conscience' she replied simply as Ringmaster grinned.

'Well… all of us our in our early twenties how are we meant to look like kids?' Joker smirked, finding a flaw in her plan.

'Well I'm only 18 so I can play a part… I think I can find some people who are willing to do it…' she smirked before jumping off the desk.

'I'll be back within at least two days… okay?' she sighed, not even waiting for an answer as she walked out, leaving the other three speechless.

**R&R PLEASE THEY MAKE ME HAPPY!**

**The Umbrella Academy  
xXx**


End file.
